Let's Have a Picnic!
by Chibichurro
Summary: Based on the two picnic scenes at Limestone Cave in the future.


Intro: This is my first ever ToP fanfiction, so I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OCC. This story is based on the GBA version of the game. I wrote this on the spur of the moment, right after finishing the two picnic scenes. Unfortunately, I didn't get the idea until after going through it, so I didn't have a back save file to view this scene again. Therefore, the wording might be a little off. I hope this doesn't bother anyone...

On with the story!

**Let's Have a Picnic!**

"Limes! I like limes!" said a pink-haired, half-elf magic user suddenly.

"What the HECK does that have to do with ANYTHING?" grunted a long silver-haired archer somewhat angrily.

Cless and company were revisiting the Limestone Cave now that they had the Techbirds which allowed them to fly to any place they pleased. Cless, the blonde-haired swordsman, led the group. Following him was Mint, the blonde-haired healer of the group who used divine magic; Klarth, the white (or is it gray?)-haired summoner who was the oldest of them all; and finally Arche and Chester. They were currently standing on the pier leading to the Limestone Cave when Arche brought the topic up.

"Limes are my favorite fruit, and the name of this cave reminded me of it!" Arche said happily.

"The name Limestone reminded you of limes...?" Cless asked quizzically.

"Which also reminds me--" interrupted Arche. "I'm really hungry!"

"Let's have a picnic." suggested Mint, who was standing by Cless's side.

"...Alright." said Cless after some thought.

And so they did.

-----------------------------

"I made all the food myself!" exclaimed Arche proudly, displaying her food for all to see.

Mint had spread a blanket out on the pier, and the others were already seated around it. Cless and Mint sat together on one side, while Arche, Klarth, and Chester had the remaining three sides to themselves. Arche sat opposite Cless and Mint, and Klarth and Chester sat opposite each other.

"I made my specialty!" continued Arche, holding a small pan covered with a handkerchief. "Behold! Melon bread! My masterpiece!" With this, Arche unveiled the pan.

"Er..." went Cless.

"Ah..." went Mint.

"Umm..." went Klarth.

"...Ew." finished Chester bluntly.

"Ew" was the probably the best word to describe Arche's "masterpiece;" for the pan Arche was holding contained a nasty green gooey cake. The green color looked like snot, and the cake bubbled as if it were alive. It did smell good, though.

"Here Cless!" said Arche, practically shoving a plate-full of the gooey substance into Cless's hands. "You can have the first bite!"

Mint, meanwhile, had scooped up a piece for everyone, including herself.

"Well..." started Cless, dipping a spoon into the cake. "It does smell really good despite appearances..."

"Here, I'll even let you have the recipe, Mint!" said Arche, quickly writing it down on a piece of paper and handing it to Mint.

But at that moment, a loud "ARG!" startled Arche and Mint. It was Cless. He had just taken a bite of Arche's cake and was making odd faces as if he were in pain.

"What's wrong?(!)" asked Mint worriedly, dropping the recipe and going over to aid Cless, who was now clutching his throat and starting to turn blue.

"GAH!" cried Klarth, who had also taken a bite of the cake and was also experiencing similar symptoms.

"BLECH!" wailed Chester, who too, had just taken a bite of the Arche's cake.

Then all three fainted simultaneously.

-----------------------------

"What the HECK just happened?(!)" screamed Arche in worry.

"Your cooking almost killed us, that's what happened." stated Chester flatly. He had recovered from the incident the fastest of the three, since he had taken the smallest bite.

Arche looked offended.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, now could it?" she asked.

"Yes, it was THAT bad." Chester replied; again, flatly.

"Now, now you two..." said Mint, trying to keep Arche and Chester from fighting. "If it makes you feel any better, Arche, I'll take a bite..."

"NO!" shouted Cless, Chester, and Klarth at the same time.

"Did you even taste your cooking?" Klarth then asked Arche.

"Well, no..." said Arche. She took a bite of the cake, then quickly spit it out. "Oh, yuck!"

"See?" said Chester, grabbing the piece of paper with the recipe on it and throwing it into the ocean. "You're the worst cook ever."

Arche could feel tears stinging her eyelids, but she tried her best to keep them back.

"FINE!" Arche finally shouted angrily. "I'll just have to redeem my title!"

"You don't redeem titles." said Klarth matter-of-factly. "You get rid of them."

"Er, yeah, that's what I meant..."

-----------------------------

"I'm hungry!" moaned Arche, after Cless and co. had just finished going through Limestone Cave and had gotten the sapphire pact ring.

"I know! Let's have a picnic!" she continued.

"AGAIN?(!)" asked Chester, agitatedly. "I'm still scarred from the last one."

Arche made a face.

"Well, fighting monsters in that cave has made me hungry..." said Cless, putting a hand on his stomach.

"And unfortunately, we had to dump all the food from the last picnic..." added Klarth.

"Because of your terrible cooking." finished Chester.

This time, Arche gave Chester an angry glare—and if looks could kill, Chester would have been dead in five seconds flat.

"I'll cook this time." Mint volunteered.

"That would be great!" said Klarth enthusiastically.

"Yay, Mint to the rescue!" put in Chester happily.

"I guess another picnic wouldn't hurt..." said Cless, hesitantly.

"Hmph!" went Arche.

-----------------------------

"Wow, this is really good!" said Cless, helping himself to the food Mint had prepared.

"Aye, Aye!" put in Chester, who was also pigging out on Mint's food.

Klarth just nodded, too busy eating what was on his plate.

Mint had set out a blanket on the pier once again, but this time, Chester sat with Klarth on his side, since no one seemed to want to be near Arche.

"Hey Arche," said Cless. "Why aren't you eating anything?"

"You didn't even take a bite." said Mint worriedly. "Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Well..." started Arche, looking down sadly at the food.

"She's probably still mad about that bad cooking of hers." interrupted Chester. "Because Mint's cooking is SO much better."

Mint couldn't help blushing at this compliment, while Arche bristled and hissed like a cat.

"Chester..." Cless warned, but he was interrupted by Arche.

"Well ya don't have to rub it in!" Arche shouted, standing up suddenly, knocking some plates over.

Klarth just continued eating his food, trying to ignore the fight that was brewing.

"Oh! I know!" said Mint, also standing up. "Maybe... Maybe I could help you with that melon bread of yours?"

"Are you serious?(!)" cried Chester, almost choking on the food he had been eating.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" asked Cless with foreboding.

"Don't worry!" added Arche. "I'll try my best! You'll see!"

Arche and Mint then quickly ran off to cook in secret.

Cless and Chester exchanged nervous glances.

Klarth finally stopped eating to say: "I have a bad feeling about this..."

-----------------------------

"Ta da! It's ready!" announced Arche. She and Mint were both holding the steaming pan. This time, the melon bread didn't look so gooey, and it wasn't bubbling. Instead, it looked fluffy, and had a soft green color.

"I cooked it almost all by myself!" stated Arche proudly. "Mint helped a little."

"Why don't you take the first bite, Cless?" asked Mint, giving him a slice.

"Again?(!)" Cless asked in his mind. "Okay..." he said aloud.

"Just choke it down!" Chester whispered in Cless's ear.

"You're a brave man..." Klarth also whispered.

Cless took a gulp and then...

"It's good!" he said, taking more bites of the cake.

"...You're kidding." said Chester, unbelieving.

"He's right..." said Klarth, who had also taken a bite.

Finally, Chester's curiosity overcame him and he tasted the cake himself.

"It's... not half bad..." he admitted.

"See? I told you I'm not a bad cook!" said Arche happily.

"Still, I bet Mint baked it all and you just watched." put in Chester.

"Wh—what?(!)" cried Arche angrily, resisting the urge to shove Chester into the sea below.

"Yeah, you couldn't have possibly done this all—Mint must have cooked most of it." Klarth put in also.

"You guys... Isn't that a bit harsh...?" started Cless, fearing another big fight.

"Arche's telling the truth..." said Mint, defending Arche. "She cooked it all by herself. I just gave her a few pointers."

"Well, Mint's a good teacher." said Chester.

"Yes, I agree." said Klarth, nodding. "Even a few pointers, if they're really good, can change even the worst of cooks."

"Wha—what..." sputtered Arche, her temperature rising from anger.

"Umm..." went Mint, blushing from all the compliments being given to her.

"If she can improve even Arche's cooking, then she can do anything!" said Klarth.

"Yeah! Mint's the perfect lady!" put in Chester.

This was the comment that made Arche's last nerve snap.

"Now you've done it..." Cless moaned, starting to back away as Arche muttered a spell under her breath.

"Uh oh..." said Klarth, backing away also.

"Arche, calm down..." said Mint, trying desperately to cool the girl's hot temper.

"She's gonna explode!" cried Chester, making a run for the cave.

Too late. Arche raised a hand in the air, a magic circle appearing over it. Then she screamed:

"INDIGNATION!"

**The End!**

Notes: Yes, I know it didn't really end like that, but I though it would have been funnier that way. Yayness, this is my first finished fanfiction on this site! (I have another fanfic on here that I haven't finished yet...) Anyway, I'm planning to do more ToP fanfics soon! Once I finish the game, that is...

Oh, and I support Cless x Mint, and Chester x Arche! Poor Klarth, he's all alone...

See ya! And read my Galaxy Angel Guys fanfiction if you have the time! ((runs off))


End file.
